familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Deerpark, New York
| timezone = EST | utc_offset = | timezone_DST = EDT | utc_offset_DST = | postal_code = 12729, 12746, 12780, 12785 | postal_code_type = | area_code = 845 | area_code_type = | code2_type = | code2 = | free_type = | free = | free1_type = | free1 = | map = | map_caption = | map1 = | map1_caption = | map1_locator = | map2 = | map2_caption = | website = The Town of Deerpark Website }} Deerpark is a town in the western part of Orange County, New York. As of the 2010 Census, the population was at 7,901. The center of population of New York is located in Cuddebackville, a hamlet in Deerpark."State Centers" on the U.S. Census website History Dutch colonists attempted to settle the town in the 17th Century. The town was organized in 1798 after Port Jervis was set apart from the territory. The town was part of a boundary dispute between New York and New Jersey which was not settled until 1874. The former Delaware and Hudson Canal ran through the town. Geography According to the United States Census Bureau, the town has a total area of , of which, of it is land and of it (2.14%) is water. It is considered the seconded largest town in area in Orange County. The southwest town line is the border of Pennsylvania, marked by the Delaware River. The western and northern town lines are the border of Sullivan County, New York. The Neversink River flows through the town. The city of Port Jervis is located in the southern corner of the town, and a small portion of the town borders on Montague Township, New Jersey. US Route 209 parallels the course of the Neversink River. The Hawk's Nest scenic overlook along New York State Route 97 offers views of the Delaware River. Interstate 84 passes through the southern portion of town near the New Jersey state line. Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 7,858 people, 2,906 households, and 2,115 families residing in the town. The population density was 118.3 people per square mile (45.7/km²). There were 3,332 housing units at an average density of 50.2 per square mile (19.4/km²). The racial makeup of the town was 90.52% White, 5.54% African American, 0.27% Native American, 0.57% Asian, 0.74% from other races, and 1.36% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 5.82% of the population. There were 2,906 households out of which 35.7% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 58.4% were married couples living together, 9.0% had a female householder with no husband present, and 27.2% were non-families. 20.9% of all households were made up of individuals and 7.9% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.70 and the average family size was 3.12. In the town the population was spread out with 27.5% under the age of 18, 6.3% from 18 to 24, 29.4% from 25 to 44, 25.8% from 45 to 64, and 11.0% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 38 years. For every 100 females there were 100.1 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 97.5 males. The median income for a household in the town was $45,000, and the median income for a family was $49,987. Males had a median income of $40,070 versus $25,642 for females. The per capita income for the town was $18,252. About 7.4% of families and 14.8% of the population were below the poverty line, including 10.9% of those under age 18 and 5.5% of those age 65 or over. Communities and locations , now the historical museum of Deerpark]] * Cahoonzie – A hamlet in the western part of the town on NY-42. * Cuddebackville – A hamlet at the intersection of US-209 and NY-211, located about ten miles north of Port Jervis. * Godeffroy – A small hamlet south of Cuddebackville on US-209. * Huguenot – A hamlet north of Port Jervis on US-209. * Montague Valley Wildlife Management Area – A conservation area near Cahoonzie. * Paradise – A hamlet on County Road 7 by the north town line. * Port Orange – A hamlet north of Cuddebackville on US-209. * Prospect Hill – A hamlet west of Cuddebackville. * Rio – A hamlet on NY-42 near the north town line. * Roses Point – A location south of Cuddebackville on US-209. * Sparrowbush – A hamlet west of Port Jervis on NY-42 and the Delaware River. * Westbrookville – A hamlet north of Cuddebackville on US-209 Present and former Supervisors *1st - James Finch, Jr., (1798–1809) *2nd - Peter E. Gumaer, (1810–1813) *3rd - James Finch, Jr., (1814–1816) *4th - Abraham Cuddeback, (1817) *5th - James Finch, Jr., (1818–1819) *6th - Abraham Cuddeback, (1820–1821) *7th - Stephen Farnam, (1822) *8th - James Finch, Jr., (1823) *9th - David G. Finch, (1824) *10th - Peter E. Gumaer, (1825–1826) *11th - Phillip Swartwout, (1827–1828) *12th - Benjamin Cuddeback, (1829) *13th - Levi Van Etten, (1830–1831) *14th - Peter E. Gumaer, (1832) *15th - Daniel Hilferty, (1833–1834) *16th - Lewis Cuddeback, (1835–1836) *17th - George Burns, (1837–1838) *18th - Levi Van Etten, (1839–1840) *19th - Lewis Van Inwegen, (1841–1842) *20th - William Cuddeback, (1843–1844) *21st - Charles Hardenburgh, (1845–1846) *22nd - A.J. Cuddeback, (1847–1848) *23rd - David Swartwout, (1849) *24th - Nelson Birdsall, (1850) *25th - Samuel Fowler, (1851) *26th - Peter P. Swartwout, (1852) *27th - E.L. Norris, (1853) *28th - James Bennett, (1854) *29th - Eli Van Inwegen, (1855–1856) *30th - Peter Cuddeback, (1857) *31st - John Van Etten, Jr., (1858–1859) *32nd - Solomon Van Etten, (1860) *33rd - Orville J. Brown, (1861) *34th - Franklin R. Broadhead, (1863–1869) *35th - Robert W. Palmer, (1870) *36th - Peter P. Swartwout, (1871) *37th - Charles St. John, Jr., (1872–1873) *38th - William H. Nearpass, (1874–1878) *39th - Franklin R. Broadhead, (1879) *40th - Luke S. Rosencrance, (1880–1888) *41st - Francis Marvin, (1889) *42nd - Charles F. Van Inwegen, (1890–1891) *43rd - William H. Nearpass, (1892–1895) *44th - Thomas J. Quick, (1896–1897) *45th - William H. Nearpass, (1898–1907) *46th - Frank Patterson, (1908–1909) *47th - Abram H. Hoag, (1910–1911) *48th - Frank Patterson, (1912–1915) *49th - Herbert Senger, (1916–1917) *50th - Frank Patterson, (1918–1921) *51st - Benjamin C. Swartwout, (1922–1923) *52nd - Daniel L. Patterson, Jr., (1924–1933) *53rd - Frank Patterson, (1934–1935) *54th - Herbert Happ, (1936–1943) *55th - Maynard C. Hammond, (1944–1967) (R) *56th - Arthur Hoag, (1968–1973) (R) *57th - Bernard Johnson, (1974–1975) (D) *58th - James F. Garvey, (1976–1979) (R) *59th - John Kehlenbeck, (1980–1983) (R) *60th - James F. Garvey, (1984–1990) (R) *61st - Robert W. Cunningham, (1991–1993) (R) *62nd - Wayne Decker, (1994–1995) (D) *63rd - Robert W. Cunningham, (1996–1999) (R) *64th - James Chandler, (2000–2003) (R) *65th - Mark D. House, (2004–2007) (D) *66th - Gary W. Flieger, (2008–2009) (R) *67th - Karl A. Brabenec, (2010–Present) (R) SourceVerified by Norma Schadt of the Town of Deerpark Historian Office |}} See also * Cuddebackville Dam * Neversink Preserve * Huguenot Schoolhouse References ;Notes External links * Official website Category:Towns in Orange County, New York Category:Towns in New York Category:Neversink River Category:Poughkeepsie–Newburgh–Middletown metropolitan area Category:Towns in the New York metropolitan area